


kis•met

by LittleDanvers



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A little bit of everything, Dialogue prompts, F/F, They’ll be angst and fluff and smut, my soft soccer gays, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Just a collection of one shots based off a list of tumblr dialogue prompts.Or Tobin and Christen loving each other in all the universes.





	1. 49. “Breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy these. If you have any requests for a particular number just let me know!

  1. “Breathe.”  




 

Rio 2016

 

Christen watches it happen in a dizzying kind of slow motion.   
  
Everything falling apart right in front of her eyes,  _ god _ , right in front of the eyes of millions.   
  
The way the ball sails right over the crossbar—absolutely nowhere near Lindhal’s readied form—feels so much like devastation.   
  
It’s a severe and overwhelming kind of shock, a grief that settles like a tangible ache in Christen’s chest, that makes her want to drop to her knees right there on the pitch.   
  
But she doesn’t.   
  
Christen walks back to the solemn faces of her teammates with her hands steepled against her lips (sending out a much too late prayer), and together they watch Dahlkvist kiss the ball and hit the back of the net.   
  
It’s over.   
  
Rio, for the United States Women’s National team, is now a shattered dream, and Christen feels the weight of all those jagged little pieces on her shoulders.   
  
The ride back to the hotel from the stadium has Christen feeling like she’s underwater because all she can hear are garbled voices all around her.   
  
The hotel is swarming with people and when Christen finally makes it upstairs and pushes through the door her room is empty.

  
Christen is grateful for the solitude because she can’t hold it together any longer—feels her back hit the wall and her knees buckle beneath her—as she slowly slides down to the carpeted floor.   
  
The tears come and Christen can’t stop them and the harder they fall the more difficult it becomes to take a breath.   
  
There’s a soft click letting Christen know the door is being opened and another soft click letting her know that it’s been closed.   
  
“Christen?” It’s Tobin’s voice, low and comforting, as she slides down to the floor right beside Christen.   
  
The crushing disappointment is all over Tobin’s face and Christen feels so responsible that her breath catches in her chest and her tears fall harder down her cheeks and her whole body is wracked with the sobs.   
  
“Breathe.”    
  
Christen does, it’s harsh and unsteady, but eventually her lungs start filling with air.   
  
“This isn’t your fault Christen—“ Tobin whispers into her temple placing a soft kiss there, “and this isn’t the end.”   
  
Christen’s not sure how long they stay like this, Tobin’s lips pressed against her temple and a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder, but it’s long enough that Christen’s breaths even out and the tears stop.   
  
“You’re right.”    
  
Tobin chuckles softly, “I know.”   
  
Christen turns her head until her watery red rimmed eyes meet Tobin’s, “onward, and I promise, upward.”


	2. 39. “This...is not what it looks like.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of y’all that have read I Knew Exactly What To Do...this is from that verse!

39\. “This...is not what it looks like.”   
  


 

 

Two days in L.A is exactly what Christen expects. It’s sunny, and warm, and not a cloud in the sky.   
  
The exclusive yoga and meditation seminar that brings Christen to L.A. has her laptop littered with hastily typed documents on new techniques and methods that she can’t wait to bring home and share with the studio.   
  
It’s not all work because Christen manages to squeeze in a dinner with her parents and a lunch with both her sisters. It’s good food and great company, which is such a lovely end to her short stay.   
  
It’s only early afternoon and despite having the rest of the day to herself Christen can only think of one thing she really wants to do.   
  
And that’s go _home_.   
  
All it really takes is a quick flight change and Christen’s pulling into their driveway a little past dinner time. The lights are on in the living room and the rain is just pouring down from the sky.   
  
Christen can’t help but smile to herself at just how much she’s changed over the years as she flips her hood up and makes a run for the porch steps.   
  
She’s just barely stepped through the door when she hears the high pitched excited scream of her son.   
  
“Duck mama duck!”   
  
Christen’s confused and it’s way too late to react anyways because a tiny red and black soccer ball bounces off the side of her head.   
  
“Ouch!”   
  
“Mama you hit your head!” Cody’s looking up at Christen and his blue grey eyes are wide with concern.   
  
Christen crouches down to his level and presses a quick kiss to his unruly curly hair, “I’m okay.”   
  
Cody grabs her hand and pulls her into the living room, her dripping wet shoes and coat be damned, “mama look!”   
  
Christen does look, and what she sees is the utter disaster that is their living room, and her eyes finally land on her wife’s sheepish looking face, “ _Tobin_?”   
  
“This...is not what it looks like.”   
  
Christen rolls her eyes and really takes in the mess of their living room, “okay, because what it looks like is a very intricately set up obstacle course, made solely with our couch cushions, and over there—“ Christen points towards the kitchen, “that?, that looks like a shooting drill with our kitchen chairs as goal posts.”   
  
Tobin’s fighting a smile and it breaks through wide and bright when Cody grabs the ball and makes to dribble his way through the strategically placed couch cushions, and Christen can tell by his speed that this is not his first go around.   
  
“Look mama, look mama!”   
  
Christen can’t help but laugh as their son weaves his way through the living room, bare feet slapping against the hardwood as he chases the soccer ball.   
  
Tobin jogs across the living room—stopping just before she slides into the wet puddle surrounding Christen’s feet— she leans forward and places a soft kiss on Christen’s lips, “okay, yeah, I guess this is exactly what it looks like.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me @ karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


	3. 37. “Apparently, I’m your emergency contact.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU also includes Kelley, Lindsey, and Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have been super fun, hope y’all are enjoying them. Come talk to me @ karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com

  1. “Apparently, I’m your emergency contact.”



  
  
  


Tobin can’t help but swing her feet back and forth in front of the exam table, hating the way the crinkly paper sounds with every movement, but completely unable to stop the nervous sway of her legs.

 

The hardest part is already over— one giant ass needle and four stitches up her shin—and Tobin is most definitely going to play it up and make Kelley feel bad for committing such a flagrant foul in a pick up game (which Kelley still denies is even a foul.) 

 

Okay, so, Tobin thought the hardest part was over.

 

Turns out she’s pretty wrong.

 

***********

 

“Kelley this is a terrible idea—“ Lindsey whispers harshly from their hiding spot behind the vending machine in the far corner of the emergency room.

 

“It doesn’t happen often but I totally agree with Linds, I mean they broke up Kel.” Emily says with her eyes glued to the sliding doors.

 

“Idea?  _ Idea _ ?—“ Kelley says looking between her two friends, “This isn’t an idea, I mean, I can’t help that after the break up Tobin never changed her emergency contact information. And I also can’t help that the nurse insisted on calling said emergency contact.”

 

“Only after you insisted she do the calling.” Lindsey replies with an eye roll as Emily stifles a laugh.

 

“ _ Whatever _ —“ Kelley says a little exasperated, “they’re still in love and they need a push.”

 

“We’re in college Kel, who meets their soulmate in college?” Lindsey asks quietly.

 

“They did.”

 

The girls quiet down as they see Christen, all long, dark, curly, hair flying behind her, rushing through the doors and up to the triage nurse’s desk.

 

“I’m here for Tobin Heath.”

 

Christen disappears behind the doors and the girls finally step out from behind the vending machine.

 

“She came.” Lindsey says quizzically, eyes still trained on the now closed doors.

 

Kelley smiles broadly as she bumps her shoulder into first Lindsey and then Emily, “y’all really need to start trusting me.”

 

**************

 

Tobin perks up when she hears the door creaking open, but her heart starts beating double time when she realizes that it’s not her doctor stepping through, it’s Christen.

 

“ _ Tobin _ ?!” Christen says as she rushes through the door to come to an abrupt stop at the table.

 

Tobin furrows her brow at the look of worry written across Christen’s face, “umm, what are you— why, ummm, did Kelley call you?” 

 

Christen shakes her head back and forth slowly, her fingers gently tracing along the bandages covering Tobin’s stitched up cut, “no, Kelley didn’t call me.”

 

Tobin tries to fight back the shiver at Christen’s touch but she can’t,  _ god _ , she misses her so much, “how’d you know I was here?”

 

“Apparently, I’m your emergency contact.” Christen states with an arched brow.

 

Tobin’s cheeks flush, “sorry, I can, ummmm, I mean—“ she mumbles as she pushes herself off the table, “I’ll change it before I leave.”

 

Christen’s fingers wrap around Tobin’s wrist halting her movement suddenly, and Tobin watches the way Christen’s eyes stay low and focused on the contact, “maybe don’t?”

 

“What?” Tobin questions shyly.

 

“I’ve just—“ Christen’s eyes come up to meet Tobin’s slowly, “I’ve been thinking a lot. About us.”

 

Tobin swallows thickly, because honestly, it’s the  _ only  _ thing she’s been able to think about since the break up, “ _ yeah _ ?”

 

Christen nods her head as she bites her bottom lip for a second before releasing it “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

Christen’s eyes start to tear up but she doesn’t look away from Tobin and the words come out just barely above a whisper, “I miss us.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Christen takes a step towards Tobin and it has Tobin sucking in a breath, too afraid to let it out, “can we maybe, talk?”

 

The breath whooshes out of Tobin, “ _ yes _ .”

 

“Coffee?” Christen asks shyly, playing with the strap of her bag that’s slung across her chest.

 

“Yeah, ummm, that would be—“ Tobin struggles for the words because she’s never been great at expressing herself, not like Christen is, and that’s always been part of the problem, “I want to discuss this with you and coffee sounds really good.”

 

Christen smiles and Tobin doesn’t feel quite so broken.

 

**********************

 

“She lives and walks,  _ barely _ !” Kelley says when Tobin slightly hobbles back into the waiting room with Christen by her side. “Hey Chris.”

 

“Hi guys.” Christen says smiling brightly at the trio, “staying out of trouble?”

 

Emily and Lindsey laugh, “we are, Kelley not so much.” Lindsey explains.

 

Tobin glares, “just wait till I explain to coach how this happened.”

 

Kelley’s eyes go wide, “you wouldn’t?”

 

“Admit it was a dirty tackle.”

 

Kelley shakes her vehemently, “never.”

 

“Come on Toby, let’s get you home.” Lindsey says as she grabs Tobin’s bag from the plastic chair and slings it over her shoulder.

 

“Actually—“ Tobin starts as her eyes flick towards Christen then back to her friends, “umm actually Chris and I are gonna grab coffee.”

 

“You are, are you?” Kelley asks with a smirk as her eyes dart between Tobin and Christen, then, between Lindsey and Emily.

 

“Yeah so I’ll see you guys later?”

 

Lindsey and Emily nod trying not to make any eye contact with Kelley.

 

“Mhmmm.” Kelley hums with raised eyebrows and a smile.

 

“Okay. Bye.” Tobin says as she and Christen make their way through the sliding doors.

 

Kelley barely waits till they’re outside before she’s spinning around, palms in the air, “did someone say apology donuts?”

 

“No one said that.” Lindsey deadpans.

 

“Apologize for what?” Emily asks as she heads for the door.

 

“Only for doubting my cupiding skills.” Kelley says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“It’s not cupiding.” Lindsey says as she hops down off the curb.

 

“Yeah, they’re soul mates, you can’t Cupid soul mates Kel.” Emily says as she opens the trunk so they can toss their bags inside.

 

“Oh y’all are soul mate experts now?” Kelley says as she slides into the driver’s seat, “because like an hour ago you were doubting their existence at the collegiate level, sooooo do-nut ever doubt me again!”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 35. “Are you nervous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen is the new principal at Tobin’s nephew’s school and Tobin is a gay mess who’s perpetually late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving these and I hope y’all are too! Let me know if there’s more of a particular verse you wanna see @ karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com

  1. “Are you nervous?”



 

The snow is starting to fall in big, fat, flakes and it’s covering everything in a nice white blanket and Tobin just knows she’s in trouble because she can see Cole spinning around on the walkway—mouth open and tongue hanging out—from her spot in the (very full) parking lot of the school as she locks up the car.

 

“Dude, we gotta hustle, your mom will kill me if we’re late!”

 

“But Toby look, I’m spinning!” Cole shouts as he does a dramatic twirl with his arms spread wide.

 

Tobin can’t help but laugh as she scoops him up under his armpits and makes a mad dash for the doors. 

 

“Toby can I press it?” Cole questions excitedly as he tries to twist around to look at Tobin.

 

“Go for it.” Tobin says as she dangles Cole out towards the buzzer and after a solid four seconds of buzzing Tobin let’s Cole drop to the ground trying to hold back a laugh, “dude?!”

 

“You’re late Tobin!” Julie’s voice floats through the speaker as Tobin hears the doors click, she pulls one open and follows Cole in.

 

They wipe off their boots and Tobin crouches down to help Cole take off his jacket and she just can’t get over how cute he looks in his ridiculous little elf costume, “you rang the buzzer too long man, you’re gonna get me in trouble with Mrs. Ertz!”

 

Cole just giggles as they walk into the front office and Julie is sitting there, all bright smile and blond hair, pushing a clipboard towards Tobin, “does Perry know you’re late?”

 

Tobin furrows her brow as she glances up at the black and white clock hanging on the wall, “barely five minutes, that’s practically early JJ—“ Tobin says as she scribbles her name on the sheet, “and since when do we have to record our  _ tardiness _ ?” 

 

The air quotes Tobin makes around the word tardiness—as if to imply her tardiness is alleged— has Julie laughing as she slides the clipboard back towards herself, “well, we have a new principal and she runs a pretty tight ship.”

 

“Ellis finally retired?” 

 

Julie nods her head, “she did.”

 

Tobin crouches down to help Cole find his elf hat that she’s almost positive they stuffed in there before rushing from the house, “Well it’s about time, I mean—“ Tobin smiles victoriously when she pulls out the green hat and tugs it onto Cole’s head letting her sentence trail off as she starts laughing at the way it makes his little ears stick out.

 

“Are they gonna start without me Toby?” Cole asks with a worried whine to his voice.

 

“Not if you run buddy!” Tobin exclaims as she grabs his backpack.

 

Cole’s eyes go wide, “Toby! No running in the halls that’s breaking the rules!”

 

“Such a stickler for the rules—“ Tobin mutters under her breath as she stands up and it has Julie laughing, “than walk with haste buddy.”

 

Cole’s whole face scrunches up in confusion, “what’s haste?”

 

Tobin’s got her mouth open, the words are there, ready to explain to Cole what she means, but a soft and steady voice beats her to it.

 

“It means walk as fast as you can without running Cole.”

 

Tobin’s eyes are fast to track the voice and  _ good god _ the woman it belongs to is the most attractive person Tobin has ever seen in her entire life.

 

“Oh! Thanks Ms. Press.” Cole says with a grin.

 

Tobin’s pretty sure her mouth is hanging open and she can feel her skin heating up because  _ Ms. Press _ is walking towards her and Tobin’s pretty sure she’s not prepared at all for this interaction.

 

“Hi I’m Christen Press, the new principal.” 

 

When Christen steps forward with an outstretched hand Tobin can feel her ass bumping into Julie’s desk as she tries, unsuccessfully, to step back and she can also hear the barely contained snicker coming from Julie’s mouth.

 

Tobin takes a deep breath, clasps Christen’s hand, and prays that her words will work, “I’m umm—“ Christen’s eyes are steady as they take in Tobin’s features and Tobin’s not exactly sure if they’re grey or green but she is completely sure that they have a flush settling high on her cheeks, “Heath, I mean, ummm, Tobin. I’m Tobin Heath. Cole’s aunt.”

 

“Nice to meet you Tobin.” Christen smiles, “do you mind sticking around for a few minutes? I’m just going to walk Cole to the auditorium then I’d love to have a quick chat with you.”

 

Tobin’s heart is tripping up in her chest and she’s nodding her head but she really doesn’t think she’ll be able to string enough words together for them to have a chat.

 

“Perfect. I’ll just need my hand back.” Christen says with a soft smile and a gentle squeeze to Tobin’s hand reminding her that she’s still got it clasped within her own.

 

Tobin releases it like it’s on fire, “ _ oh my god _ , I’m sorry.” 

 

Christen just smiles and turns to face Julie, “can you show her to my office?” and to Julie’s credit she just nods and pretends to look busy, “Thanks. Alright Cole lets get you to rehearsal!” Christen says as she grabs his hand.

 

“With the haste Ms. Press, don’t forget that!”

 

Christen looks back over her shoulder and smiles brightly at Tobin and Tobin just knows she’s fucked, “we definitely can’t forget the haste.”

 

Tobin listens to the slowly fading echo of Christen’s heels tapping against the tiled floor and finally takes in a slow breath.

 

“Oh. My. God!?!  _ Tobin _ —“ Julie’s pushing away from her desk and standing up, “what the hell was that?”

 

“What? Do you think I’m in trouble?” Tobin asks seriously and the smirk Julie has plastered on her face as she rounds the corner of the desk tells Tobin she’s definitely in trouble.

 

“Do you wanna be in trouble with Ms. Press?” Julie asks with a quirked brow and a toothy grin as her blond ponytail swings from side to side.

 

Tobin feels her whole body heat at the question, “ _ what _ ?”

 

“You like her!” Julie sing songs as she comes to a stop in front of Tobin.

 

“I literally just met her.” Tobin says defensively as she picks up Cole’s backpack off the ground.

 

“Yeah, you did, and you want to—“ Julie leans forward and lowers her voice, “ _kiss_ _her_.”

 

“Julie!—“ Tobin squeaks as her eyes go wide scanning the room to make sure Christen didn’t magically materialize. 

 

Julie throws her hands up in the air, “sorry!”

 

Tobin gets the feeling she’s really not as Julie laughs and spins around to lead Tobin into Christen’s office. 

 

“There you go—“ Julie says as she opens the door and lets Tobin walk in, Julie has her hand on the knob and her body leaned up against the wooden door, “she’s a catch you know.”

 

Tobin plops Cole’s bag down into one of the empty chairs and turns around to face Julie, “huh?”

 

“Christen, she’s a catch—“ Tobin’s just barely met the woman and she already knows that, “and you deserve that Tobin.”

 

“Oh my god Julie.” Tobin whispers as she stares at the the smiling blond.

 

“What? I’m just putting it out there Tobin, it’s been long enough and you deserve—“

 

“Put it back in Julie,  _ jeeze _ !” Tobin says with an eye roll but she’s fighting back a smile at just what a softie Julie really is.

 

Julie just shakes her head with a soft laugh, “Well than, Ms. Press will be with you shortly.”

 

Tobin takes this time to walk around the office eyeing the books lining the big wooden shelf in the corner, the different potted plants arranged in the window sill, and she comes to a stop in front of the framed diplomas lining the wall.

 

“Stanford Graduate School of Education and Psychology—“ Tobin exhales sharply as she drags her finger across the frame taking in the loopy font scrawling Christen Annemarie Press on each one of the framed papers, “damn she’s got a brain on her.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Tobin whips around quickly, absolutely mortified at being caught not only snooping but also talking to herself, “shit, sorry, I didn’t, I mean it’s definitely—“

 

“A compliment?” Christen asks with an arched brow as she steps into the room shutting the door behind her.

 

Tobin nods her head up and down, “most definitely.”

 

“Here take a seat.” Christen offers as she sits down on the leather couch in the corner of the office.

 

Tobin swallows thickly at the way Christen slowly crosses her legs and the way it pulls the fabric of her pencil skirt tight across her thigh and Tobin’s pretty sure she’s way too gay for this but she gets out a mumbled, “sure,” as she shuffles across the room to the couch and awkwardly sits down as far from Christen as she can.

 

“So you’re Cole’s aunt?”

 

Tobin tries to sit still but the way Christen’s hair falls down past her shoulders in loose curls and lands right where her shirt vees open to show off sharp collar bones has Tobin’s skin prickling with a heat and her fingers pulling restlessly at the rip in her jeans, “oh, yeah, I’m ummm, I’m Perry’s younger sister.”

 

“Are you nervous?” Christen asks slowly and Tobin can swear she hears amusement in her voice.

 

“I mean, I am in the principal’s office.” Tobin says trying to deflect just what kind of affect this particular principal is having on her.

 

Christen nods her head sagely, “ a few bad experiences?”

 

Tobin laughs because of course Christen is smart and funny, “maybe a few.”

 

“Well—“ Christen says leaning forward slightly, “I’ll have to see what I can do to change that for you.”

 

Tobin gulps and this feels like flirting, “so I’m not in trouble?”

 

Christen laughs, “no, I just like to get to know the student’s guardians and I’ve seen your name on the approved pick up list but had yet to meet you; until now.”

 

“Oh—“ Tobin exhales a bit harshly, “yeah, I uh, I travel a lot for work.”

 

“Oh, what do you do?” Christen ask curiously.

 

“Soccer.”

 

“You do soccer?”

 

Tobin nods her head, “yeah national and club.”

 

“Club?” Christen asks a little confused and Tobin’s eyes widen dramatically.

 

“The NWSL? Sky Blue?” Tobin asks a little alarmed.

 

Christen just shakes her head no and tries not to laugh, “sorry.”

 

“Pretty, smart, and funny but you don’t love soccer?” Tobin doesn’t realize exactly what words left her mouth until she looks up and sees a faint blush spreading across Christen’s cheekbones.

 

“You’re really passionate about it.” Christen states and Tobin’s more than thankful she lets the previous statement slide without acknowledgement.

 

“I am, but I mean, only because it’s the best sport ever.”

 

Christen chuckles, “maybe I’ll have to broaden my horizons.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

There’s a soft knock on the door before it’s creaking open and Julie’s poking her head through, “Ms. Scott’s here for you.”

 

“Thanks Julie.” Christen replies with a warm smile before she turns back to Tobin, “so I’ll see you next Friday?”

 

Tobin stands slowly, more than a little off kilter after her time spent next to Christen, “next Friday?”

 

“The winter recital?”

 

“Oh yes, yeah, I’ll be here cheering Cole on.” Tobin says as she swings the tiny backpack over her shoulder.

 

Christen’s laugh sounds like music and Tobin’s pretty sure she’ll keep making a fool of herself for as long as it keeps making Christen laugh, “cheer him on?”

 

Tobin cringes inwardly, “of course I mean silently cheer him on—“ she says as she slowly inches towards the door, “until the end where I will applaud.”

 

Christen’s laugh is deep and full and Tobin likes this one even better, “ah, so you’ve been to a recital before.”

 

Tobin’s fingers clasps around the door knob but she’s still facing Christen, “been to them? You’re looking at the best Rudolph Basking Ridge has ever seen.”

 

Christen’s shaking her head and smiling as Tobin slowly opens the door, “I’ll be sure to save you a seat.” Christen says as she slowly stands and walks towards Tobin.

 

“VIP, cool.” Tobin says with a toothy grin as she slips through the door.

 

“Have a nice afternoon Ms. Heath.”

 

“You too Ms. Press.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the start to a new multi chapter fic. Let me know what you think! Hope y’all enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
